Mega Man: Megageddon
Mega Man: Megageddon '''is a fan fiction story wrote by GamerTendo, of the Classic Mega Man Series. The story has no real placing in the Mega Man series as of this non canon storyline, but is based off the entire Classic Mega Man Series. It stars Mega Man, Protoman, Roll, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Bass, and tons of Robot Masters, and other characters. Chapter 1: Megageddon Beginning In the year 200X, the world is being attacked by robots made by the evil Dr. Wily. The hero Mega Man, also known as Rock Light, defends the earth from these evil robots. But how did this start? Well that's how this began. Megageddon, the war between Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily. '''Dr. Light's Lab All blackness was shown on the screen. Nothing to be seen. But then a voice is heard. It started out blurry, but then became clear. "Hello?" "Can you hear me?" "Wake up!" The eyes of the character we currently look through opened. He saw Dr. Thomas Light standing infront of him, as the one looking at him sat on a table, in black shorts, blue shoes, and a blue and white T-Shirt, with brown hair. Dr. Light: Welcome to the world, my boy! ???: Who are you? Dr. Light: I'm your father, Dr. Thomas Light. ???: Who am I? Dr. Light: You are my newest robot, DLN-001, Rock Light. Rock: ..What? Dr. Light: Your name is Rock. Rock: Oh. Rock got off the table, and walked with Dr. Light out of the room. Dr. Light began explaining on the walk through the hallway. Dr. Light: This world is inhabited by humans and robots. We work together, and robots can help solve many difficult things that humans cannot. I've built you, and DLN-002, Roll Light. You can call her Roll. I have 8 other robots, by the names of Cut Man, Gutsman, Elec Man, Fire Man, Ice Man, Time Man, Bomb Man, and Oil Man. I work with my partner, Dr. Albert Wily, but you can call him Dr. Wily. Rock: Okay! When can I meet these other robots? Dr. Light: Soon, my boy. For now, I must go to a meeting. Stay here. Dr. Light walked off to a meeting, as Rock stayed there. The camera followed Dr. Light, and time skipped. Higher in the building It was shown Dr. Light on a stage talking to a crowd of people about robots he's built. While the crowd cheered him for his great inventions, standing out of view on the stage was Dr. Albert Wily, angry about Dr. Light getting all the glory. Dr. Wily then walked off. He walked down the stairs into a room, with 8 holders of Robot Masters, with the robots sleeping. Dr. Wily then went over to a table, and pulled out 8 computer chips from a hidden box under a sheet. He walked over to one of the chambers. DLN-003, Cut Man. Dr. Wily then mumbled to himself. Dr. Wily: Hahaha! I'll show that Dr. Light to get all the praise! Now with these 8 chips, I'll rule the world! He'll bow down to me in embarrasment! HAHAHA! Dr. Wily then opened the door to where Cut Man slept, and put the chip into him. Cut Man still slept, as Dr. Wily walked to the next chamber. However, Cut Man's eyes began glowing red. A few hours later.. Dr. Wily sat in the same room on a computer, programing what the code's effects will be. But then the 8 tubes behind him opened, as the 8 Robot Masters walked out. Dr. Wily greeted these newly programmed robots. Their programming? Serve Dr. Wily, destroy everything else. Dr. Wily then exited the room with these 8 Robot Masters behind him. Everyone had left the building besides Dr. Light who was downstairs in his lab. Dr. Wily then made one command to these robots that would change the city forever. Dr. Wily: DESTROY EVERYTHING! The 8 Robot Masters smashed through the windows of the building, leaping out of them ready to make chaos. Dr. Light's Lab Rock, Roll, Rush, and Tango had been doing work around the lab while Dr. Light did computer work. However, this was put to a stop as a explosion was heard outside. Rock looked through the window, and saw the explosion. A destroyed building was there in ruins, with a shadowy figure walking out. It was revealed to be DLN-003, Cut Man. Rock looked in horror, as Dr. Light knew who it is. Dr. Light didn't understand why they attacked, but he had one assumption. And it wasn't a good one he thought. Suddenly, a explosion happened in Dr. Light's lab, sending the robots and Dr. Light to be knocked away. Bomb Man had sent the explosion, as him, Gutsman, Ice Man, and Cut Man walked in facing the heroes. They looked in terror as they had no counter to them. Rock: What do we do, Dr. Light?! Dr. Light: I..I don't know..They've turned on us! Your brothers! Roll: What are we supposed to do then?! Rock: I won't go down like this! Rock grabbed Roll and Dr. Light, as Rush and Tango fought off the robots. Tango used it's spinning ball attack on Cut Man, while Rush flew at Gutsman in Jet form. Rock then looked at Dr. Light, and said.. Rock: Dr. Light! Make me a fighting robot! It's the only chance we have! Dr. Light: But..Rock.. Rock: You have too! We'll die here if not! ''' '''Dr. Light: ..I suppose we have too..Come with me! Dr. Light, Rock, and Roll ran into another room. Several technological devices in here, and one that would turn Rock into a fighting robot. Rock was directed by Dr. Light what to do, and got in the machine. The machine then glowed as Dr. Light pressed a button. Suddenly, a flash happened. The door opened after the flash, and Rock walked out. But he wasn't Rock anymore. He was the Super Fighting Robot. Mega Man. Chapter 1 End Chapter 2: Super Fighting Robot Mega Man stood there, somewhat in shock at his new power. He wasn't the hater of violence anymore, Rock Light. He was still Rock, but he had to use violence to save the world now. He didn't know how he felt, really. But he knew that Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Ice Man were standing out there, and he had to fight them. Mega Man ran out of the room, to where they Robot Masters where. Mega Man raised his hand up. It glew, and changed into the Mega Buster. Mega Man aimed it at them, and began firing off blast at the Robot Masters. Cut Man ran at it, and slashed it in half. Guts Man jumped behind Mega Man, and attempted punching him. Mega Man slided out of the way, and fired at Guts Man, but the blast reflected off. Mega Man aimed his Mega Buster at Cut Man, and blasted him directly in the head, defeating him. A light glow came out of Cut Man, followed by Mega Man picking it up. Mega Man had Cut Man's weapon, the Rolling Cutter. Mega Man threw it, and it boomeranged back, slashing Ice Man and Bomb Man. Mega Man recieved a notifaction from Dr. Light, telling him that all Robot Masters have weaknesses to other weapons. However, the Rolling Cutter wasn't the weakness of any of these Robot Masters that he was fighting. Mega Man tried to find a potential weakness in the Robot Masters, so he used the Rolling Cutter to try defeating him. Mega Man slashed Ice Man directly, and then changed the Mega Buster and blasted Ice Man away, defeating him. He got the Ice Slasher, and began firing at Bomb Man and Guts Man. Guts Man and Bomb Man blocked, but Bomb Man's arms were frozen. Mega Man pointed the Mega Buster at Bomb Man, and began charging it up. Bomb Man ran off, but Mega Man blasted him, defeating him, and then ran over and got his weapon. Guts Man was the last Robot Master left. Mega Man changed green, to the Hyper Bomb, and threw some towards Guts Man. Guts Man punched them away, but didn't notice a Hyper Bomb below him. Guts Man was too late, when he looked down and saw it. Guts Man: Aw cra--''' A explosion happened, defeating Guts Man, as Mega Man got the last weapon of 4. He had now taken out half the current Robot Masters. 'Mega Man: Sorry that was so ''cold, Guts Man, but you didn't have the guts ''to make the ''cut. But I'm the bomb anyways. Roll: You gotta be kidding me.. Dr. Light: You did it, Rock! You've defeated half the Robot Masters! Roll: And still 4 more to get. Mega Man: I'll take them out before they do any harm! C'mon, Rush. Dr. Light: Actually, I need to upgrade Rush. He'll have many new abilities after this, such as spring and jet forms. Mega Man: Okay. And if Dr. Wily has anything else other then this, we'll take it out together, Rush! Mega Man then ran out, with four new weapons at hand, ready to take out Elec Man, Fire Man, Time Man, and Oil Man. End Category:Fan Fiction Category:GamerTendo's Stuff Category:Mega Man (series) Category:Stories